Nazuki's Story: The untold story
by KenjiShiho
Summary: this story is about Nazuki Haruno; a girl living the life of orochimarus daughter and saukra harunos twin. How will she handle all of the problems and missions that are set infront of her?


So... this story isent like the other ones. This story is when i fell in love with someone and how terribly wrong that went. I thought he was the one. I thought i was ready. But i was wrong... Terribly wrong.

Well let me go back a bit and tell you a bit about myself. My names Nazuki Haruno, thats me! Im 13 and im a Kunoichi in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. I know what your thinking..."sounds simple" right? Well theres more. In a nutshell, My twin is Sakura Haruno. We have the same mother but different fathers. I know its strange. My mother conceived me AND my sister on the same day, to two different people...No my mothers not a whore, i promise. She's actually a sweet women. Anyways haha. My father just so happens to be an S rank ex-leaf ninja. I know what your thinking. And i do go see my father every once in a whille. I mean, when hes not changing from hide out to hide out. Anyways, i graduated the ninja academy ahead of my class at the age of eight. I know, im kick ass haha. I now am working for the ANBU black ops, which for the people who are under educated and dont know whatthat is, its like... secret agents haha. Im the youngest ninja they have. Well, that's all im going to tell you, for now anyways. You'll figure the rest out on your own.

**Chapter One- Mornings-**

The sun shown brightly through the curtins that protected my room from the outside world. I yawned as i sat up in my bed. My sister was dilligently packing her bag for the day. I looked up at her as she smiled.

"Well goomorning sunshine." Sakura smiled as i stood up and glared at her. I was not a morning person. she laughed and i rolled my eyes. I walked over to the mirror that revealed my deamond-looking self.

"Oh god..." I murmured as i grabed my hair brush and ran it through my long light green hair. Sakura laughed as she tightened her headband and smiled at me.

"Why are you so 'smiley and giggles' this morning?" I questioned her she blushed and smiled.

"Oh no reason...Just that i get to work with sasuke today for training and im excited!" She jumped up and down. Yay...she was a Sasuke fan girl. I rolled my eyes yet again at my sisters stupidity. He wasent that cool. I hate groups of girls that squeal and freak out over a certin person, and in Konaha that person was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, mr. mysterious. His brother murdered his whole clan and left Sasuke alive when he was a little boy. Ever since then Sasuke has been on his own. I dont understand why girls think thats cute, but they do. He seems like a complete Baka if you ask me. I sighed as i put on my ANBU outfit and went downstairs. Sakura was sitting downstairs with our mother and her father, Mr. Haruno. I smiled as my mother looked at me.

"How did you two sleep?" Nedikai asked Sakura and I. I shruged as sakura giggled

"Great dad!" Sakura smiled as she gave her father a peck on the cheack. i looked away. My mom sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Im sorry, Nazuki." My mother appologized. I turned away and put my lunch in my lunch bag and sighed.

"Mom, its fine okay? Im fine..." I said as i put my ANBU black ops mask on and ajusted it slightly. Thats one of the best features of the mask, your opponent cant see your emotions... Sakura smiled at our mother as i walked out of the door.

"She'll come around someday mom, i swear!" Sakura giggled as she said her goodbyes and ran out of the door and down the street.

**Chapter two- The curse-**

"Nazuki, are you okay? You seem alittle distant today." Tonka, my sensei asked me as he went to attack me, but i dodged him with ease.

"Yeah...im okay Sensei. Just been thinking lately..." I admited to him as i threw two perfectly sharpened kunai at him. He grinned as he just barely dodged them.

"Shes probably thinking about her 'Daddy' problems." Rin mummbled. I immediatly turned my attention away from Tonka and straight to Rin. I grabbed her by her arm and threw her into a tree. When her back made contact with the bark of the tree i held the sharpened blade of my kattana to her throat, gentlty presszing against her skin.

"What was that Rin? Not talking shit now are you?" I asked her, furious with the fact that she stuck her nose in places were it didnt belong. She gulped, i could feel my shoulder burning...my body wanting the power i possesed to come out. Nodka put his arm around my waist and arm. Tonka releasing my grip on my kattana and sighed.

"Nazuki, you need to learn to control your anger, just shut out the stupid comments from your team mates." Tonka looked me straight in the eyes. Rin huffed and wriggled her way out of Tonkas grip.

"Im going to practice my shuriken skills." Rin announced like anyone gave a shit. I rolled my eyes.

"Nodka, why dont you go with Rin, give me and Nazuki a minuet." Tonka asked politely and Nodka nodded.

"What is it Tonka?" I asked he sighed and got kinda close so he could whisper.

"Go in the bushes and take ur top off." He looked at me concered. I rolled my eyes and nodded, going into the bushes and taking my top armor and shit off. I was only in a bra. I winced as i could feel my skin burning. Tonka walked over to me and moved my hair to reveal my curse mark. He sighed.

"Nazuki, itts spreading again...Why wouldnt you have told me sooner?" He touched my shoulder slightly and sighed. I shrugged.

"Its not big deal, Tonka" I told him and he chuckled.

"It is a big deal, Nazuki." He scolded me as i put my clothes back on.

"I want you to go report to the Hokage and tell him about the progress of your curse mark, It could mean that Orochimaru is near." Tonka instructed me. I sighed.

"Or it could mean that i was mad and let it get the better of me." I added as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and put my mask on. I nodded and dissapeared from the group.

**Chapter three-Uchiha-**

I walked through the village. I smiled as i saw the villagers looking happier then ever. As i countinued my journey through the village i heard in an alley, the cryinging of what seemed to be a cat. I giggled as i turned and saw the fat, brown cat with a bow on its ear. I bent down and rubbed my fingers together, knowing the cat would come. It purred as i pet its furry body.

"Weres your owner at?" I looked around but saw no one. Suddenly i heard footsteps behind me, I instantly turned with a kunai in my hand and saw him. He put his hands up and smiled at me. I tried not to melt.

"Im not an enemy, i swear." The boy said. He had black spikey hair and dark black eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts. I sighed as i put away my kunai. He nodded towards my way.

"That mask, you must be in the Anbu." He told me as i nodded in agreement.

"Yes i am. You must be Sasuke Uchiha." I told him as he nodded.

"You really smart." He chuckled as i rolledd my eyes.

"Your really cocky." I admitted. He smiled as he nodded past me.

"I need that cat. Im on a mission to return it." He said coldly. I looked down at the cat, who was puring at me. I sighed as i picked it up.

"Mr. Fluffles dosent want to go with you." I told him and he laughed.

Well, he dosent have a choice. Can you please give me him?" Sasuke asked me. I whispered in tthe cats ear as i walked over to Sasuke.

"Its okay Mr. Fluffles, i wouldnt want to go with him either." I laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. I walked over to Sasuke and handed him the very fluffy cat. When he went to grab the cat our hands brushed together. I blushed and thanked the lord that my face was conceled by my mask. Sasuke blushed and looked the other way.

"What is you name?" He asked me. I stepped back a little and sighed.

"Im sorry but when im in uniform i can not give you my name." I bowed lightly and jumped up onto the top of the building that was beside of me. I looked down at Sasuke, who was looking back up at me. I turned and continued my journey to the Hokages mansion.

**Chapter 4- The copy ninja and the curse of the snake-**

I walked through the long hallway that wrapped around the whole building. I kept to myself as i passed a couple of people that i knew when suddenly i bupped into a very masculine figure. Papers flew everywere around us.

"Oh! Im so sorry, that was my fault." I said as i bent down to help the white haired ninja pick up his things. He chuckled and smiled gently at me.

"Its okay, i know you ANBU are very busy people." He laughed as i nodded in agreement. 'Busy' was an understatement. I smiled at him and handed him his papers.

"Yeah we are,Whats your name?" I asked him. He shruged and sighed.

"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out." He laughed and continued walking in the opposite dorection. I scratched my head.

"Well, that was weird." I commented. I shrugged and continued my way to Lord Hokage's office. I tapped lightly on the door and a very familiar face opened up.

"Oh hey!" Yue smiled at me and hugged me. I instantly hugged her back.

"Im glad to see you back at work, Yue." I nodded as i walked into the Hokage's offie and bowed. "Lord, i have a report for you." I said as Yue closed the door and i took off my mask.

"Im glad to see that you didnt disobey me, Nazuki." Tonka said as he walked up from behind. I turned my head slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Trust in your comrades is the first step to a succsessful team, Sensei." I commented and he laughed.

"Of course, but when your student is so pig headed, you gotta check up on them once in a while."Tonka smiled and i sighed.

"Its a pleasure to see you again, Nazuki." The Lord Hokage spoke up. I smiled gently at him and sat my mask down.

"The pleasures all mine, Lord Hokage." I studied the Hokage's face. He looked serious and concerned. Not what im used to. Tonka looked over at Yue and she blushed. I looked from Tonka, to Yue, and back to the Hokage.

"So, Tonka informed me that your curse mark has been flaring up again. That is somthing that you need to inform us about Nazuki." The Hokage scolded me. I bowed my head and sighed.

"Yes Sir, im very sorry." i appologized and the Hokage nodded at me.

"Nazuki, i want you to go into the bathroom and get down to your under garments. I will have Yue show you the way and get you a towle, we need to examine how bad the curse really is." The Hokage explained to me and i nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." I said as i got up and followed Yue into the bathroom. After 5 minuets of undressing myself i was in just my black lace bra and panties. I blushed and shivered from the cold, and embaressment. I wraped the towl around myself and sighed. Yue led me out of the bathroom and into the Hokages office again. I looked up to see the white haired ninja blushing at me. I held the towle tighter to my body.

"Nazuki, this is Kakashi Hatake." Tonka introduced us.

"Your my students twin, arnt you?" Kakashi questioned and i nodded. I sat down as Yue moved my hair off of my neck. I swear i hear everyone gasp. I looked at everyone.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned. Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Its from the top of your shoulder to the center of your back. Why wouldnt you have told someone sooner?" Kakashi asked me. i shrugged.

"Because i didnt think that it was that bad. I swear." I bit my lip and then it started. I felt the curse moving down my back. i fell to my knees, writhing in pain. I practically dug my nails into my skin and screamed. Kakashi and Tonka held me down as I began to sob.

"Why does it keep spreading Kakashi?!" Tonka yelled as he held my face in his hands and tried to calm me down. Kakashi began drawling some blood jutsu on the ground.

"Hes close, Her bodys is reacting to it. It wouldnt be so bad if she didnt also have his blood flowing through her veins." Kakashi commented as he dillgently worked on finishing the blood jutsu. Tonka sat me up as Kakashi began to chant different hand signs. "Usagi ￫ sunēku ￫-ba ￫ ramu ￫ bādo ￫ taigā ￫usagi ￫ sunēku ￫-ba ￫ ramu ￫ bādo ￫ taigā ￫usagi ￫ sunēku ￫-ba ￫ ramu ￫ tori ￫ inu ￫ Ra no!" Kakashi chanted as i felt his hand hit my shoulder, then everything went black...

**Chapter 5: Nedikai's rudeness and Kakashi's help-**

"Ughhh..." i groaned as i opened my eyes to see my mother, who looked like she was crying.

"Oh! Honey im so glad your awake!" My mother ran over to me and hugged me. I barried my face into her now off grey hair.

"Mom, im okay. i swear..." I mummbled as i looked up at her, she was crying still.

"Was it your father? Did you see him? Is that why it flared up again?" She asked me, but i shook my immediatly, even if i did see my father, i wouldnt tell her. I wouldnt want to worry her like that. I looked over at Nedikai who looked back at me with concern.

"Kennia, can you please give me and Nazuki a minuet?" Nedikai asked my mother, she nodded and smiled.

"Ill be out in the hallway if you need me." My mother smiled at me. I smiled back and looked over at Nedikai, who when my mother left the room, put his frown back on. I sighed.

"Im very dissapointed in you, Nazuki." Nedikai admitted. I looked at him, confused by his answer.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Its your responsibility as an adult to take care of yourself physically and mentaly. I was nice enough to welcome you into my home, as a part of my family. And this is what you do? Your not even responsible enough to take care of yourself?" Nedikai scolded me. I kelntched my fist.

"I..im sorry sir." I told him, trying not to sound disrespectful.

"You better be sorry, I dont have to welcome you into my home, but i do." Nedikai said. I instantly sat up and got in his face.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU WERE NICE ENOUGH TO WELCOME ME INTO YOUR HOME?! I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" I screamed. He stood up and glared at me.

"No, your not mine. You never will be mine." Nedikai said. I was getting angry...really angry.

"DO YOU THINK I COULD HELP THAT MY MOTHER CHEATED ON YOU WITH OROCHIMARU?! NO I COULDNT. I AM AN EXACT COPY OF SAKURA!" i yelled. Nedikai turned and tried to walk away. When i opened my mouth.

"I DONT BLAME MY MOTHER FOR CHEATING ON YOU! IF YOU WERE AS MUCH AS A BASTARD BACK THEN AS YOU ARE NOW, I CAN SEE WHY SHE HAD SEX WITH OROCHIMARU!" Nedikai turned back towards me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Watch your mouth you ingnorant child. When you get out of here, collect your things from my house and leave." He shook his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. I fell to the floor, crying. What was i going to do now? The door opened and Kakashi looked at me and instantly came to my side.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" Kakashi asked as he picked me up and placed me back in the hospital bed. I winced in pain.

"My...Nedikai threw me out of the house...i have no were to live now..." I cried into Kakashi's shoulder. He held me close and sighed. I could feel his warmness against me, i blushed.

"I might be able to help. I know someone who has plenty of room to let you stay." Kakashi smiled down at me. I blushed. Omg! he was gonna let me stay with him! I blushed again. Was i starting to like Kakashi?

"Kakashi, thats very sweet of you, But i dont know the directions?" I asked him. He smiled and wrote them down on a napkin and handed it to me.

"There ya go, arrive there when your out of here. I will have someone collect your things at your old house and bring them to the place you will be living." Kakashi told me. i nodded and smiled as he stood up and left.

**Chapter 6: Drama and akwardness**

I smiled and streatched as i walked out of the hospital. Ino was standing there with Sakura.

"YAY!" Ino giggled as she hugged me. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Its nice to see you Sis." Sakura said as she pushed Ino aside and hugged me tight. Ino huffed.

"Uhhhh you can watch yourself billboard brow!" Ino glared. Sakura laughed.

"Calm down Ino-pig. I know your still jelous because im on a team with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gloated as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Okay, can you two stop? Your both kind of annoying..." I huffed as i walked out onto the street. They both looked at the ground and sighed. I looked over to see Sasuke, looking at the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura squeeled at the same time. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sasuke looked up at me. He wouldnt stop stairing at me. I gulped. I dont know what it is about him...but i feel like a child when he stairs at me.

"Your Nazuki, right?" He asked me. I nodded as ino's jaw dropped.

"Sasuke-kun, this is my twin. I call her NayNay-chan!" Sakura giggled as i rolled my eyes. Great thanks sis... Sasuke chuckled.

"Naynay-chan, eh?" He asked me as he kind of mocked me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Sakura you can stop now." I told her coldly. She pouted,

"I think its time for you to leave, Ino." Sasuke glared at her, She frowned and left. I looked over at Sakura, who was smiling as big as she could. Sasuke looked at her too.

"You too, Sakura.." Sakura said. Sakura pouted and walked away. I laughed.

"Well... i have to go to this adress Kakashi told me to go.." My voice trailed off. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That is the adress of my house, stupid." Sasuke admitted. My mouth dropped.

"Are you sure? Its not the adress to Kakashi's house?" I questioned him. He shook his head.

"No, Kakashi's house is the opposite direction." Sasuke pointed down the road. I sighed.

"Well, i can surely find another place to live..." I told him as i went to pick up my bag. He grabbed my bags before i could.

"Sure you could...come on." Sasuke mummbled as he began to walk to his house.

"You know, if the girls in Konaha find out im living with you, im dead." I shivered, thinking of the mob that would surely love to have my head. He chuckled.

"Well, from what i can tell, your good at hiding you emotions...and identity." He grinned at me. My mouth dropped. How did he know?

" I have no clue what you mean." I tried to play it off, He glanced at me and laughed.

"Yeah, cause most girls in Konaha have light green hair." He smiled. My eyes widened.

"Uh..." I didnt know what to say, which was rare.

"Its fine NayNay-chan." He smiled and laughed. I growled at him.

"Dont call me that, if you want to keep your lower area..." I threatened him. He glanced at me again.

"Woah, chill out Nay, im only joking" Sasuke laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well... i wasent joking." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Okay then haha..." Sasukes laughed trailed off. I sighed, I had a feeling that this was going to be a long and akward stage in my life.

**Chapter 7: The lonley Uchiha -**

"Woah..." I said as Sasuke and I stood at the gates of the Uchiha Estate. Sasuke sighed and opened the gate.

"Welcome to your new home, Nay..." Sasuke welcomed me as i walked through the gates and he closed them behind me.

"Thank you again, for letting me stay here..." I thanked Sasuke as i bowed. He put his hands on my shoulders and made me stand upright.

"Your a guest, not a servent. You dont have to bow." He smiled and i blushed.

"O-okay, sorry." I appologized. A older man stepped out of the main building. Sasuke turned to face the man and sighed.

"The room you requested is ready, Sir." The older man reported as he bowed. Sasuke nodded and pointed to my luggage.

"Take Miss Haruno's things to her room." Sasuke ordered. The older man nodded and diligently grabbed my things and left in the direction of my room. I sighed.

"So, you have servents?" I asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Only three. That was my butler, Daio. Then theres Kaia, my maid. And Tsumi, my cook." Sasuke explained. I nodded.

"Oh, okay i understaind." i said, when in reality i didnt. Sasuke lef me to my room. He opened the door and smiled as my jaw dropped. The room looked like the exact replica as the one i had at the Haruno's.

"How did you know?!" I smiled as i looked all around the room.

"Your twin tried to seduce me one time...It didnt work, but i used my Sharigan to copy the room in my mind." He smiled. I looked over at him.

"She tried to seduce you?" I looked at him confused. I had a feeling that the whole 'Seducing' thing didnt work out in my sisters favor.

"Yea. It was akward." He laughed as he closed the door to my new room.

"Haha, im sorry about that. My sister can be a little...overbearing? I guess." I sighed at the stupidity of my sister. Sasuke smiled and sat down on my bed.

"Yea, she sucked at it too. Not sexy enough." He grinned. I blushed.

"I...i uhhhhh.." I looked around the room. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. I blushed even more, He was hot!

"She could never be as sexy as someone i know. Now this girl, i wouldnt mind starting my clan with her." He looked over my perfectly slim body, i gulped.

"What do you mean 'starting your clan'?" I asked him. Curious to fing out what his answer was. He looked me straight in my eyes.

"I want to rebuild my clan...He destoryed it..." Sasuke bit his lip. I gulped again. He smiled.

" Oh..." i mummbled. I wanted him so badly...but what if i wasent 'good' would he still like me as a person?

"You should see your face right now, its quite halarious." Sasuke laughed as he stood up and walked past me and to the door. My jaw dropped.

"I-I uhhhh..." I was baffled. Sasuke opened the door and smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything." He smiled and walked out of the room, smiling all the way down the hallway.

**Chapter 8: it starts-**

I sighed as i looked in the mirror. I looked the other way hearing a knock on the door. I turned around to see Tonka smiling at me.

"Oh hey." I smiled back at him. Tonka sat on my bed and handed me a scroll.

"What is this?" I asked him as i opened it. Reading the contents of the scroll.

"Its a new mission...we know were your father is, and we need your help in finding him." Tonka told me. I bit my lower lip. I didnt want to do this...but i know it had to be done.

"When do we start?" I asked. Tonka stood up.

"Tonight. Meet me and the team outside of the village gate. We will leave at eight o'clock." Tonka walked over to me.

"Nazuki...i need to be honest with you." He mummbled. I looked up at him.

"At first when the Third Hokage told me about this mission, i didnt think you were the right person for the job...seeing as though the target is your father." He explained.

"What do you mean? You dont think im strong enough to face my father?" I asked him. He immediatly shook his head.

"Thats not what i meant, your the strongest women i know." He admitted. i sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked him. I shook his head.

"Nevermind Nazuki..." Tonka ran his hands through his hands. I scowled at him. I walked over to him and got right in his face.

"Just so you know Tonka..Im not the same girl you knew back then. The charity case that you felt the need to take on as your student. Im grown up now, im a big girl and i can handle myself." I said as i looked in his eyes. I never noticed it...but he was gorgeous. Tonka put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Nazuki...you were never a charity case.." He admitted and then he did it... he kissed me. I kissed back, not knowing what i was doing. Part of me loved it, and the other part was confused. He was my sensei...but could he be somthing more? I reluctently pulled back.

"T-tonka...We cant..." I whispered as i tried to catch my breath. He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"I guess your right.." Tonka stood up and turned to my door.

"Tonka...its not that i dont want to..." I tried to say but he opened the dor and got really quiet.

"Ill see you at the gates at eight pm...dont be late." Tonka mummbled as he walked out of the door. I glared at the door, wishing that what just happened...wouldnt have...

**Chapter 9: Sasuke finds out~**

I looked at my bag. I opened the front pouch and made sure that all of my kunai's were sharp and ready to go. I sighed. Was i ready for this? i questioned myself as i walkedd over to my mirror and grabbed my brush and brushed my hair back into a nice long pony tail when i heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me confused.

"Were are you going?" He asked me as i nodded to let him in. I turned around to face him as he ploped on my bed.

"I have a mission that starts tonight." I told him as i made sure my bag was together. He nodded,

"Oh, okay. What is your mission if i may ask?" Sasuke looked up at me as i opend my bag of packed clothes and pulled out my kimono that my father had given me. Sasuke looked at the kimono with a puzzled look on his face.

"Its a mission in the sound village, i have to go find Orochimaru." I admitted as Sasuke chuckled.

"Your going to hunt an S-Rank criminial in a kimono?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head.

"No, i have to look respectful towards him." I told Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Respectful to Orochimaru? I dont see why, he is a waste of space in this world." Sasuke mummbled as he stood up. I looked at him.

"That 'waste of space' Is the reason why im alive." I admited as i zipped up my bag. Saske looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me. I sighed and put my ANBU mask on.

"Orochimaru is my father, Sasuke." Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He looked stunned. I nodded as i grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and walked out into the hallway. Sasuke followed right behind me.

"What? Weren't expecting that were you?" I questioned him as we got the the front of the estate.

"No not really, haha. Well, i hope your mission goes well and that you come home safely." Sasuke smiled at me and i smiled back as i turned to the front gate and walked out of the Uhciha mansion. I smiled to myself as i made my way through the village and to the front gates were my team awaited me.

**Chapter 10: Its on!-**

"Well finally your here!" Nodka laughed as i rolled my eyes at him under my mask.

"So everyones here then." Tonka stated, clearly advoiding eye contact, I sighed and adjusted my back pack.

"Yup, thats everyone Sensei!" Rin giggled as she tugged on his arm. I rolled my eyes even more. She trys to hard.

"Then lets go!" Nodka said as he walked past the town gates and into the forest. I nodded and followed him. As we got further out into the forest, Tonka stopped us for a break.

"Okay this is the , go behind that tree and get your Kimono on. we are almost at your fathers hideout." Tonka told me, i nodded and went behind the tree that Tonka instructed. I sighed as i took off my anbu mask and left my hair down out of my pony tail. I bent down and pulled out my purple, white and black kimono and staired at it. When i heard a knock on the tree bark.

"Nazuki, its Rin. Tonka told me to help you put it on." She muttered. I rolled my eyes. Rin stepped through the bushes and began to help me put on my kimono.

"Thanks, Rin." I thanked her as i turned around so she could adjust the front of my kimono. She stepped back and looked at it..

"Wow that is beautiful." Rin mummbled. i nodded and stepped out of the bushes. Tonka and Nodka turned around to see me and i swear their jaws dropped.

"Woah..." Tonka blushed.

"Woah is right! Damn Nay, you really pull that Kimono off! You look hot!" Nodka stated and smiled at me, i gigled.

"Well thanks Nodka. I can take it from here. I know were to go. You guys just stay back okay?" I told them and they all nodded. I sighed and i walked away from my group, afraid of what lied ahead of me.

**Chapter 11: In the snake pit-**

When i finally reached the destination i sighed and i saw two people standing gaurd of the entrance.

"Ah, Miss. Haruno. Its a pleasure to see you." One of the gaurds tried to suck up to me. I smiled gently at him.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked me. I hated Karin. She was a snobby girl, almost as snobby as Rin.

"Im here to see my father, duh?" I told her. She sighed and opened the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Miss, someone inside will show you to your father." That one gaurd smiled at me as i walked into the hideout.

"Thanks so much!" I giggled and turned and began to walk down the long hallway. Everything was so dark and dreary in my fathers hideouts. I sighed as i kept walking, when Kabuto, my fathers right hand appeard infront of me.

"Why hello, Miss. Nazuki." Kabuto bowed and i smiled.

"Hello, Kabuto." I smiled softly at Kabuto. He blushed as he offered me his arm. I wrapped my arm in his and he began to lead me to my fathers room.

"What is the occasuin, Miss. Nazuki?" Kabuto asked me. I bit my lower lip.

"I was in the neighboor hood, just visted the Sound village for a while and i thought id come see my father." I told him, Kabuto smiled at me.

"Well that is very nice of you." Kabuto stated as we reached my fathers room. Kabuto knocked on the door and thne i heard my fathers voice.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked through the door. Kabuto got close to the door.

"Your daughter is here to visit, my Lord." Kabuto admitted and Orochimaru immedieatly opened the door and smiled big at me.

"Oh how lovely you look today my dear." My father said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and giggled.

"Why thank you father. And thank you Kabuto for showing me the way here." I smiled as Kabuto blushed.

"Y-Your welcome, Miss. Nazuki. Would you like anything to drink?" Kabuto asked me, but i shook my head no.

"No thank you Kabuto. Im okay." I sat down on a chair in my fathers office and smiled again at Kabuto.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything Miss." Kabuto bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Orochimaru turned to me and smiled.

"So, how is my princess doing?" He always did try to act like a good father. I smiled.

"Im great, father." That was an obvious lie, i was kicked out of my house and now i live with a boy i barely know. Orochimaru looked at me and sighed.

"You know Nazuki, I don't like it when you lie to me. So tell me, how are you really?" Orochimaru smiled and ran his hand down my long green hair as he sat down next to me. I sighed and looked at him. Should i tell him the truth?

"I had a fight with Nedikai... He told me that i basically didnt belong in the house so he threw me out." I admitted. Orochimaru scowled at the thought of Nedikai.

"How could Nedikai do such a thing? Do you have a place to stay now? What did your mother say about this?" My father started rambling on, like a control freak. I sighed.

"I have no clue dad. Im staying with Yue and her family. And mom really didnt say much, she never does." I told him. He sighed and stood up.

"Are Yue's parents okay with it? You can always stay with me if you need to. Your always welcome here, Nazuki." Orochimaru told me, i nodded and he smiled.

"Now, i have some things i have to get done. Are you planing on staying here?" Orochimaru asked me. I stood up and smiled.

"No, i have to get home to Yue's house. I offered to go to the sound village to pick up some spice that wanted for a meal." I told him as my eyes drifted to a stack of folders on his desk. Orochimaru smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, dear. Do you need someone to walk you back to the forest?" My father asked me. I shook my head no and he patted me on the head. "Well then have a safe trip Nazuki, I love you very much." Orochimaru stated and kissed my forehead. Then he turned around and left me alone in the room. The instant he left the room i grabed the files the were on the desk and put them in the secret pocket that was inside my kimono. I sighed. It made me feel bad that i had to steal from him. Even though he was a bad person to others, he was a pretty good dad to me. I walked out into the hallway and made my way down the hallway and out to the door. I was suprised when i didnt see the gaurds out front of the door. I shrughed, knowing that they were above me. I began to walk away when i felt the presence of the gaurds above me. I swiftly dodged their move and smirked as my team mates got into a formation infront of me.

"Nazuki go, now. We will take care of these people." Tonka instructed me. I nodded and ran into the bushes so that i could change back into my Anbu uniform. It only took me one minuet to change. I looked down at the files that i stole from Orochimaru and i shoved them into my pouch. I ran back out into the battle with my anbu outfit on, even my mask. I saw Rin, laying on the ground. I sighed as i looked at the ninjas that stood before me.

"Your not leaving here, we wont let you." Karin told us. I chuckeld as i got out one of my kunais and griped it tight.

"On the contrary, i do believe that we will be leaving, and you two will be dead." Nodka ran at Karin. Nodika got her unconcious really fast. I smiled. He may seem dumb at times, be he is one hell of a ninja. I ran at the other ninja and kicked him into the tree. Tonka ran to the tree the ninja was flying into and he instantly sliced his throat. I sighed as i walked over to Rin, who was coughing on the ground. I kneeled down to her.

"Are you okay, Rin?" I asked her. She huffed and stood up.

"Im fine. He just got me with a kunai, its okay. Its just a scratch." Rin assured me. I nodded and stood up.

"Lets get going" Tonka told us. We all noded and left. While we were jumping from tree to tree i felt the sudden urge to tell my group what i found in my fathers office.

"Tonka, Rin, Nodka, i need to show you somthing." I told them as they all stoped.

"What is it Nazuki?" Nodka asked me. Rin huffed and put her hands on her hips. I looked over at Tonka.

" I found this in my fathers office, it looked imprtant so i took it." I pulled out the files and handed it to Tonka. Tonka opened the files and his jaw dropped. We all looked over at Tonka.

"What is it Tonka?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Its a note from orochimaru... you should read it." Tonka handed me the note back. i looked down and began to read what my father wrote.

My Daughter Nazuki Kimiu Haruno,

I would have never thought that you of all people would steal from me. Oh well, i did kind of expect it, seeing as though you never come to randomly visit. How's the ANBU doing? I know your one of them now. I am not a fool, so dont think me to be one.

Love, Your father

I huffed and crumpled up the note. I was mad. i really thought we had somthing there. Tonka put one hand on my shoulder and smiled gently at me.

"You tried and thats all that matters." Tonka reassured me. Rin scowled at me and looked at Tonka.

"Thats not all that matters Sensei. What matters is that we take him down, and i think that Nazuki is holding us back from doing so since that it her father." Rin glared at me. I bawled my hands into a fist.

"Rin, Nazuki would never do that. She is a good ninja and she knows that taking Orochimaru down is what has to happen." Tonka stook up for me. I smiled lightly and looked at the sky.

"Its getting dark, we should set up camp and get some sleep. Some people here are cranky and they need their sleep." I rolled my eyes at Rin and she shook her head. Tonka nodded in agreement and we all jumps from the tree branches onto the ground. Nodka and Rin agreed to go get firewood and berries for us to eat while Tonka and I decided to go get our camp set up. I tried my best to avoid talking to Tonka becuase i feel like our kiss would be a topic that would end up being brought up. Tonka stood up and walked up to me.


End file.
